1. Technical Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to providing a gallery of digital content. More specifically, one or more embodiments disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for navigating a gallery of digital content and providing digital content based on one or more visual features within the digital content.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Computing devices (e.g., computers, tablets, smart phones) provide numerous ways for people to capture, create, share, view, and otherwise interact with numerous types of digital content. For example, many computing devices allow users to interact with digital content by capturing, sharing, and experiencing digital content (e.g., digital images, panoramas, videos). Overtime, a typical user can collect a large amount of digital content. As the amount of digital content increases, it becomes more difficult for the user to experience digital content in an efficient and enjoyable manner. In particular, conventional systems for presenting digital content have several disadvantages.
For example, many conventional systems do not allow a user to efficiently search and/or navigate a large number of digital content items. In particular, conventional systems generally provide a user interface that allows a user to browse digital content items by providing a display of digital content items (e.g., digital images) through which a user may navigate. Such systems may require a user to manually scroll through the entire collection to locate a particular digital content item (e.g., a particular digital image). As such, when a user collects hundreds, or perhaps thousands, of digital content items, the process of scrolling through the large number of digital content items to locate particular content can be time consuming, inefficient, and frustrating for a user.
Additionally, while many conventional systems incorporate search functions that enable a user to search a collection of digital content. Conventional search features typically require that a user provide specific search terms in locating digital content items of interest within the collection of digital content. As an example, where a user desires to locate a photo within a collection of photos, conventional systems often require that a user provide specific information (e.g., a date, folder location, or file name) corresponding to the photo of interest as part of a search query in order to retrieve or navigate directly to the photo. As such, if a user is unable to remember the necessary information that is particular to the photo(s) of interest, the conventional system may require that the user manually scroll through one or multiple galleries of images to locate a specific image. Requiring that a user recollect specific information (such as a date or file name) when searching a collection of digital content often results in a frustrating search or navigation experience for the user.
Furthermore, the information upon which a user can search through is typically limited to a small number of items such as the date, storage location, file name, etc. As such, if a user desires a photo that has certain characteristics (such as the best photo of the entire family), the search features of conventional systems are inadequate to aid in finding such a photo. Thus, despite the search capabilities, the user typically must manually scroll through their collection to find the desired photo.
Accordingly, there are a number of considerations to be made in searching and/or navigating digital content.